Electronic parking brakes are well known in the automotive industry. Known electronic parking brake systems have an actuating assembly that uses a screw, which is actuated by a motor, to move a cable in linear fashion to apply the parking brake. Such electronic parking brake assemblies require a significant package size to accommodate the linear travel of the screw and cable. It would be desirable to provide an electronic parking brake that has a more compact design.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an electronic parking brake actuating assembly that reduces or overcomes some or all of the difficulties inherent in prior known devices. Particular objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art, that is, those who are knowledgeable or experienced in this field of technology, in view of the following disclosure of the invention and detailed description of certain preferred embodiments.